


You know what? Why not?

by livingliv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dry Humping, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, jaehyun is curious, taeil doesnt want to be there, taeyong is mortified, the poor chips were forgotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: Unbothered, Jaehyun yawns, placing the chips on the bedside table, looking at Taeyong with an unamused face. "So, you're a virgin?" he asks and Taeyong nods, feeling like his entire body is burning in shame. "But you do know how to do stuff, right? Like, fingering-" Jaehyun continues, getting rudely interrupted by the mortified noise his hyung lets out.





	You know what? Why not?

"Taeyong hyung, I like boys too!"

Jumping at the sudden exclamation, Taeyong turns around with a pink face, book in his hands falling on the bed. 

"Um. You what?" he asks, looking at the determination on the boy's face and how his fists are closed, as if he's a man on a mission. 

Sitting down on Taeyong's bed and grabbing his hands, Jaehyun explains slowly, like a teacher explaining to a 5-year-old that two plus two equals four. "I like boys too, hyung. I always knew that I thought some boys were cute and imagined it was just admiration but...I actually want to...date them, if you understand what I mean."

Choking on saliva, Taeyong panics. I mean, Jaehyun is 18 and, sure, it's okay to want people in that way but! Isn't that too early? Date? he thinks, snapping out of it when Jaehyun squeezes his hands, biting his lips. The boy looks impatient, wanting the older man to say something, just so he can finally tell him the real reason why he came to Taeyong.

"Okay, okay. Let me-" Taeyong starts, breathing deeply and pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's fine! It's okay to like boys too Jaehyun! Were you worried about it? You know I wouldn't judge you for being attracted to whoever you feel attracted to, right?" 

Raising an eyebrow, Jaehyun stares at him, as if he just stated the obvious. "I know you won't judge me, I mean, you like boys." Wait. Who told him that? Panicked, his eyes widened, getting closer to the boy.

Laughing nervously, Taeyong tries to investigate the situation. "Since when, Jaehyun? Who told you this?" he grins stiffly, trying to conceal the panic that runs through his body. 

Sniffing, Jaehyun smiles back, unaware of the war going on inside Taeyong's head. "A hyung told me that you're good at kissing" he shrugs. 

Oh my god. 

Swearing, Taeyong can feel his whole body getting warmer, blush spreading through it. "Jongin hyung told you that?" he groans, covering his face with his hands.

"Aha! So you did have something with him!" Jaehyun exclaims, looking triumphant at the discovery. Still hiding his face, Taeyong falls back on the bed, having decided that maybe, if he tried hard enough, he could become one with the object and just disappear.

Sensing that the older boy was uncomfortable, Jaehyun coughed, trying to get his attention again. "I'm not here to hear about your gayscapades, though" he says kindly, ignoring the choked noise that comes out of Taeyong's mouth. "You see...SM doesn't really talk much about anal sex, right?" he starts, earning a weak nod from Taeyong, who cannot believe he is having this conversation with his (relatively) shy, well-behaved, and (usually) innocent Jaehyun. He's a man now, oh god.

"I don't want to hurt anyone while I'm doing it, so please teach me?" he asks sheepishly, eyes bright and wide, begging Taeyong to teach him what SM or his Sex Ed teacher was supposed to. 

(Is that it? He wants me to talk about butt sex? Because he has a dick so he probably knows how that works and he also knows how to deal with someone who has a vagina so...I'm supposed to explain about how butt sex works? Is this what being a leader is like? Is this the life I wanted to live-)

"Hyung, please say something! Will you teach me about it or not?" he pouts, whining. Still a brat.

Looking torn, Taeyong bites his lip. "I- I don't know Jaehyun, I mean I've never done anything more than kisses and-" he stops there, huffing when Jaehyun throws him a disbelieving look. "What?! I swear!"

"Not even a little touch here and there?" Jaehyun asks, still looking at him as if he's lying. Is that hard to believe he's still a virgin?!

Shrieking in embarrassment, Taeyong sits up, pointing a finger at the boy, who rolls his eyes at the drama. "I never gave anyone handjobs or blowjobs if that's what you're implying! I'm a 100% virgin!" he yells, waiting for God to bless him and make a meteor fall right on top of him.

At the same time he says that, Taeil enters the room with snacks on his hands for them. Sighing and shaking his head, he mutters a "I really didn't come to SM for this", dropping the chips on the bed and quickly getting out of there. 

Unbothered, Jaehyun yawns, placing the chips on the bedside table, looking at Taeyong with an unamused face. "So, you're a virgin?" he asks and Taeyong nods, feeling like his entire body is burning in shame. "But you do know how to do stuff, right? Like, fingering-" Jaehyun continues, getting rudely interrupted by the mortified noise his hyung lets out. 

"Are you that uncomfortable? It's fine if you don't want to teach me, I can find someone else? I don't want you to die out of embarrassment" Jaehyun says, getting worried at how flushed Taeyong looks, as if he’s sick or something. 

Learn from someone else? Learn the theory or- 

Shuddering at the thought of Jaehyun going after someone else to help him with those matters, Taeyong decides to do it. "Fine. I'll help you. Just-" he sighs, hands going through his hair frustratedly, "Just be patient in case I freak out because I'm embarrassed, ok?" 

Grinning in victory, Jaehyun nods eagerly sitting closer, making their legs and arms touch. Taeyong feels like he can't possibly imagine a situation more mortifying than this. The truth is that, if anyone else had asked him to explain more about sex, he'd probably say “Use protection, keep it wrapped” and tell them to do some research. Jaehyun, though, is too curious for his own good and might end up getting himself in trouble because of it. He can't risk that, right? He'll help but only because of that. Yes. 

"Tell me what you wanna know first..." 

"How should I finger someone in order to feel good?" Jaehyun asks, truly curious and Taeyong feels bad for being so shy about everything. "You've done it to yourself before? Am I being too forward? Are you okay? Please breathe!" Jaehyun panics, fanning his completely red-faced hyung. 

Shaking his head, Taeyong tries to calm down. "I'm- I'm fine! Okay. Wait. Um. So. First of all, lube. You need lube. Um. You need to trim your nails too, so it won't hurt them," he begins, observing how Jaehyun looked satisfied at the fact that his nails were as short as they could be.

"I've done it to myself" he admits, getting less embarrassed when he sees that the younger boy's expression doesn't change, even if an emotion he cannot recognize passes through his eyes. "It feels good. Some people don't feel like doing it, though. It depends on what feels good for them."

Not bad, Taeyong thinks. You are a good teacher.

Tilting his head, Jaehyun fiddles with his fingers. "What feels good to you, hyung?" he questions, one hand now resting on Taeyong's thigh. Uh, where in the hell this is going to?

Laughing nervously, Taeyong tries to play dumb. "What do you mean? Why-" 

"If someone touched you here" Jaehyun says, hand squeezing his inner thigh, making him involuntarily spread them slightly, "Would it feel good too? Even if it's not really supposed to be sexual?" 

Staring at the hand laying on his thigh, Taeyong raises his head, looking at a suspiciously innocent Jaehyun. "I mean, it can feel good? I don't know, no one touched me there sexually, Jaehyun" he sighs, feeling like he just aged 30 years in 30 minutes. 

"Oh, I understand. Hyung, please start from the beginning! There's so much more before the whole fingering thing, I know that!" he complains, squeezing the flesh under his fingers once again, pretending like he doesn't feel the shiver that runs through Taeyong's body, or how his mouth parts a little. 

Taking a deep breath, Taeyong agrees. If he's giving Jaehyun a Sex Education class he might as well do the whole job. 

"People feel good in different places, for example, I enjoy when people...um...touch my neck? But you might not enjoy it, so just make sure you ask what your partner likes, okay? That works for everything else too, Jaehyun. Just do that and use protection and I'm sure you'll be fine!" Taeyong explains quickly, biting his lower lip when the hand on his thigh rubs up and down. 

And then fingertips are running down his neck, exploring the expanse of skin. Shivering, Taeyong instinctively pulls away from the touch, blushing hard when Jaehyun chuckles. 

"Ah, that's fun, hyung" Jaehyun breathes out, observing Taeyong's reactions with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You're sensitive there?" 

Nodding with his head hung low, Taeyong doesn't respond. He knows this is getting a little out of control, but can't bring himself to stop it. Doesn't want to.

"Would it feel better if it was a mouth caressing your neck instead of fingers?" Jaehyun whispers, warm breath hitting Taeyong's neck.

Closing his eyes, Taeyong nods again, "I think so, I don't know Jaehyunie," he mumbles, whimpering when soft lips touch his skin. 

Breath hitching, Taeyong tilts his head slightly, giving space for Jaehyun to explore his neck through kisses, alternating between pecks and occasional soft bites. This is something he’d already done before, but it feels different, more intense. Maybe it’s because of the person doing it, maybe it’s because it’s not only innocent kisses, a hand sneakily making its way up his thigh. 

Jaehyun hums against his neck, opening his mouth to taste the skin, groaning when Taeyong lets a small moan escape. "Is everyone as sensitive as you, hyung?" he teases, not giving Taeyong time to protest, free hand touching his waist under the shirt. 

Jaehyun knows this is not...exactly appropriate. Touching your future leader like this could make things very awkward in the future and even cause trouble for them. The thing is that his hyung, always so caring, well-put together, under control, is practically melting under his touches, pretty mouth letting out little noises of pleasure when he hadn't really done anything yet. 

He wasn't lying about wanting to know more about how sex works, though. It's just that there was a reason for why he came to Taeyong instead of just searching through the internet.

It wasn't like he didn't notice how Taeyong's fond stares slowly turned into something else. It wasn't like Jaehyun didn't feel the need to touch him, to make him feel good because of him, to feel good too. 

Hand resting on Taeyong's navel, Jaehyun slowly started pushing the older boy down onto the bed, climbing over him. Moaning at the feel of their bodies this close, Jaehyun looks at Taeyong, feeding from how messed up he already looks, all red and out of breath. 

The older boy's eyes are closed, lips now bruised from biting it so much. Jaehyun's fingers touch his mouth and Taeyong breathes shakily, trying his best to keep quiet, not wanting the taller man to notice how hard he is. Now that would be awkward. 

"What about your lips, hyung?" Jaehyun asks and Taeyong hums. "What about it?" he whispers, only now noticing how Jaehyun's voice sounds different, deeper, more serious than ever. He feels his body begging for some kind of stimulation, whimpering when the slightly wet fingers run down his neck. 

Uncomfortably aroused, Jaehyun can't believe the situation they are right now. Sure, he imagined it, wanted it, but never thought it'd happen. The truth is that sometimes he felt like Taeyong was untouchable, only deserving of the best of the best, not available for common people like him. Even if it sounds dumb, it's what he truly thought. Until now. He deserves this.

Lips almost touching, Jaehyun asks, "Feels better with lips too, hyung?" 

Fuck everything, Taeyong thought, I might as well do what I want.

Nodding, he opens his eyes, staring into Jaehyun's. "Yeah, it feels better" Taeyong mutters, watching how Jaehyun got closer and closer, lips eventually touching his. 

It's soft at first. His heartbeat speeds up, fingers weakly gripping the sheets under him, too nervous to move. 

But then, Jaehyun quickly pulls away and sits up, grinning at the dazed expression on Taeyong's face. "Can I take this off?" he asks, eyeing the tight jeans that Taeyong is wearing.

Eyes widening, Taeyong gives his permission silently, even though he feels lost. How far is this going? Is he going to-, blushing once again, he shakes his head, shivering in arousal when the younger man drags the fabric all the way down.

Feeling his dick twitch at the sight, Jaehyun bites down on his lip, hands shamelessly exploring the man's legs, keeping them wide open when Taeyong tries to close them in embarrassment. 

"Do you need to spread them like that?! Stop staring-" Taeyong tries to say, words swallowed by his own moan when Jaehyun's hand touches his dick through the boxers. 

It's the first time someone, apart from himself, of course, touches him like that and he feels weird. Weird as in it makes him want to grind against the hand that's roughly fondling him, makes him whine into his arm, biting the soft skin in frustration when a finger touches his entrance through the fabric, pulling away when he pushes down. Taeyong doesn't complain about it, though, when he sees that Jaehyun is taking his sweatpants off too, whimpering at the sight of him hard because of this, because of him. 

Jaehyun is quick to take the attention off him, hands grabbing the underside of Taeyong's thighs and laying on top of him. He lets out a loud moan at the feel of their dicks touching, wincing in discomfort when the younger man pushes his legs down onto the bed. "Do you have something for flexibility or what, Jaehyun?" he groans, feeling the vibrations of Jaehyun's laugh against his chest. 

Not answering, Jaehyun grinds against him, breathing heavily at the intensity of it, moaning against Taeyong's ear and getting even harder at the way he whines, cries, shivers in response. 

It's not like Jaehyun isn't shy about the whole situation, because this is his first time doing this with a boy, after all. Yet, the pleasure that comes from every single touch makes him feel dazed, wanting more, taking more from the man under him. He can deal with shyness after getting what he wants. 

Taeyong can't help but feel that Jaehyun is everywhere, kissing his neck wetly, rubbing against him, slowly making his shirt slide up his stomach, sneakily pushing it under his armpits, mouth exploring everywhere he can reach. Taeyong himself runs his fingertips down the younger man's back, memorizing the soft and hard places. 

And then, Jaehyun is only in his boxers, kissing his mouth breathlessly, muffling their loud moans. His hips grinding against Taeyong's in tight circles, the only sound in the room their heavy breathing, low moans and gasps. 

At a particular sharp thrust, Taeyong's whole body quivers, a hand going up to his mouth to muffle the loud sound he lets out. "Jae-" he moans, "Jaehyun please stop, I'm going to come, oh fuck, baby stop, please I'm-" Taeyong pleaded, pleasure building, fingers digging into Jaehyun's back and head lolling back against the bed. 

Kissing him roughly, Jaehyun practically growls in need, licking into Taeyong's mouth, and it's messy, saliva dripping down their chins, lips bruised and thoroughly kissed. "You gonna cum?" Jaehyun slurs against his mouth and chuckles, gasping when Taeyong rolls his hips back, pretty face flushed and mouth parted in pleasure. 

"Yeah, yeah, yes, Jaehyun, I'm coming" he sobs, thighs shaking and not even caring that he's coming on his underwear, only caring about chasing the wonderful feeling that is building. 

Humming, Jaehyun nods. He's far from composed, black hair slick in sweat and sticking on his forehead, underwear wet with precome, body overheated and needy. He's far from composed and definitely not done. "You can cum," he says, "As long as you know that I'm not done with learning, hyung."

Nodding desperately, Taeyong cries out, understanding what Jaehyun implied. It's fine, so fine, oh. His back arches against Jaehyun and he finally comes, body shaking, legs tightening around Jaehyun's hips that won't stop moving, come spurting into his underwear. 

It's uncomfortable, honestly, but Taeyong is still too out of it to care. His body feels light and completely worn out, all the tension from the last weeks (who is he kidding, last years) giving place to a warm buzz that runs through it. 

Jaehyun could've had come just from the sight in front of him, was actually very close to doing that. Today he was a man on a mission, though. He wanted to, at the very least, get his dick touched and touch his hyung like that too. 

Sitting up again, dick twitching at the sight of Taeyong panting against the bed, underwear with a big wet spot on it, Jaehyun slid his own boxers down, quickly taking it off. Not wasting more time, he leaned down to take Taeyong's own underwear off, groaning when the man just raised his hips and let him do everything. 

He liked that, you know? Taking care of his hard working hyung, always so worried about everything, about what people thought of him. He could only hope that Taeyong, one day, could overcome this and shine the way he is supposed to. 

Tapping Taeyong's cheek softly, Jaehyun laughs when the older man covers his face with his hands, closing his legs as if Jaehyun hadn't already seen everything. Pressing a kiss against his collarbones, he slowly made his way down, taking his time to explore Taeyong's body. Curious, Jaehyun wrapped his mouth around a nipple, licking before sucking it, cursing when fingers ran through his hair, trying to pull him closer.

Taeyong's cry was high-pitched and clear and it was too soon, too much but he could feel it building again. It felt good and he wanted more. 

"Come up here - oh fuck- don't touch my dick yet, I'm too sensitive, wait" he panted, trying to get a hold of Jaehyun's wandering hands. 

With a disappointed face, Jaehyun nodded, raising his hands defensively, pouting but getting off of him and laying by his side. Turning to look at the younger man, Taeyong licked his lips, somewhat nervous at the thought that this would be his first time touching someone else. 

Jaehyun is not huge, but definitely bigger than what Taeyong expected, red and twitching, resting against his stomach, looking painfully hard. 

"Hyung..."Jaehyun said with a pained voice, startling him. "It's okay if you don't want to but I really need to do something about my problem here, you know? So, yeah. I'll just-"

Rolling his eyes, Taeyong didn't answer, slapping Jaehyun's hand away from his erection and grabbing it himself. Eyes widening, Jaehyun moaned, thrusting into the fist wrapped around his cock, his head falling back against the bed, whispering encouragements into Taeyong's neck. 

Biting his lip, Taeyong continued stroking the younger man, observing how it felt on his hand, how warm it was, feeling his own dick responding to the noises coming out of Jaehyun's mouth. "Come on, hyung, just like that" he mumbled, groaning when all of a sudden Taeyong wasn't by his side anymore, pink lips wrapping around the tip. 

Jaehyun makes a sound he cannot recognize, the sudden warmth around his cock feeling too good to be true, the fact that Taeyong is the one making him feel so good slowly making him lose control over his noises. 

Taeyong's tongue traces the veins on Jaehyun's cock, peppering kisses, wet lips teasing him. Running his fingers through the older man's black hair, Jaehyun tightens his hold on it, whining when Taeyong teasingly sucks the tip of his dick inside his mouth for a while, moaning around him.

"Please just a little more? Hyung, I-" Jaehyun mumbles incoherently, thrusting into the wet and warm mouth, moaning when Taeyong takes more of his cock, apologizing when he makes the man choke at the sudden sharp thrust.

Pushing Jaehyun's hips down against the bed, Taeyong tries to breathe through his nose, hand pumping the erection in front of him while he recovers. Shit, this was hard. (nice pun tyong!) 

Jaehyun let out a choked moan, desperately shoving his hips towards Taeyong’s hand, fingers tightening on the soft strands of hair, biting his lower lip to muffle his groans when Taeyong takes him in his mouth again. He looks gorgeous with his mouth full of cock, Jaehyun thinks, almost laughing at Taeyong’s reaction if he ever said that out loud. 

Sucking hard, Taeyong looks up, lips red and shiny with saliva, his own dick already fully hard rubbing against the sheets, moaning when Jaehyun looks into his eyes and licks his lips, pushing his head down, making him take more of him. Taeyong could feel the start of an ache on his jaw, though. Focusing on the cockhead, he kissed it, tongue swirling around the sensitive place, whimpering when Jaehyun moans his name loudly, uncaring. 

“Hyung, that’s it, I’m coming, do that again, hyung” he mumbled, voice getting high-pitched at the end, body shaking in pleasure, thrusting hard into Taeyong’s mouth, holding him there for a few seconds. And that was enough to make him cum, fucking into the wet heat of Taeyong’s mouth, moaning at the vibrations Taeyong produced, probably from whimpering or crying out. 

Eyes getting teary at the rough thrusts, Taeyong moaned, surprised at the sudden realization he had. He liked it, liked the way Jaehyun twitched inside his mouth, shoved his dick down his throat, made him breathless. His thoughts were interrupted, though, by spurts of come landing on his tongue, coughing at the sudden feel of thick liquid filling his mouth.

Still choking, Taeyong kneeled on the bed, rolling his eyes when he saw the state Jaehyun was in. As if sleeping, Jaehyun had his eyes closed, breathing heavily, cheeks red and hair stuck against his head. 

Finally noticing that Taeyong wasn’t next to him anymore, Jaehyun opened his eyes, brows furrowing in confusion when Taeyong started hitting him lightly, “Ay, what’s going on? Why are you slapping me? I’m sorry, was I too rough?” he asked, curious as why Taeyong wasn’t saying anything. “Why aren’t you talking, stop hitting me, hyung!”

Crossing his arms, Taeyong opened his mouth, almost laughing at the expression on Jaehyun’s face. He seriously thought this shit was hot? He doesn’t know what to do! Is this his spit or swallow moment?

“You- You can spit, I’m sorry for not warning you but – damn-“ he exclaimed, groaning when Taeyong closed his mouth and swallowed it, making a face at the taste. Fucking hell. 

Pulling Taeyong down, Jaehyun pushed him on the bed, making himself comfortable between the older man’s legs. “Where’s the lube?”

Panicking, Taeyong pointed to the bedside table. “Are you- Are we going to fuck? I don’t think I’m ready for this” he said, pointing to Jaehyun’s dick, “inside my ass. I mean, maybe some other day but definitely not now, because-”

Grabbing the bottle of lube, Jaehyun poured the cold liquid on his fingers. “We are not fucking, but your first lesson did include fingering” he explained. 

Taeyong spluttered, mouth watering at the thought of Jaehyun putting his fingers inside him. “Why me? If you are learning then I should be the one doing it on you!” he argued, spreading his legs at the same time. Weak bitch, he thought, you are one weak bitch Lee Taeyong.

Stopping for a second, Jaehyun thought about it, quickly going back to what he was doing. “Nah, not today, hyung. You have more experience so you’ll teach me how to make it feel good”

Taeyong crossed his arms, breath hitching when a wet finger rubbed against his entrance, cock twitching and drooling against his stomach. Grinning at his reaction, Jaehyun pushed his finger further inside, watching how his hyung melted against the bed. Entranced, his other hand went up, grabbing Taeyong’s cock, spreading the pre-come over the head. The high-pitched cry he received in response was obscene and he was sure that if someone was outside, they could definitely hear it.

“Another one, come on, I need another one, mmh?” God. What the fuck. Jaehyun was speechless. Where did the shy, embarrassed Taeyong go? He was even begging for another finger? The fuck, dude. 

Nodding, Jaehyun took his finger out, pushing two inside Taeyong this time. He tried to do it slowly, but the smaller man’s hips pressed down on them, tightening around his fingers. Thrusting it slowly, Jaehyun started pushing his fingers deeper, trying to find that place the internet talked about. He did know about some stuff, okay?

“Hyung, where is it?” he asked, repeating it when Taeyong just nodded and whined against the bed, face almost smushed against the pillow. “Hyung,” he scolded, “I’m asking you where your prostate is”

“Fuck, I don’t know! Just move your fingers and you’ll find it, it’s what I do” Taeyong snapped, gasping when Jaehyun touched his cock again, hand quickly stroking it. “You know what? No need to find it just do what you are doing right now.”

“No!” Jaehyun insisted, wriggling the two fingers inside Taeyong. “If you won’t tell me, then I’ll just find it by myself”

Taeyong couldn’t help but laugh breathlessly. Of course Jung Jaehyun would think that finding his prostate is a competition, he thought, laugh interrupted by a moan. Fuck, he definitely is close to it. 

Fingers curling deep inside Taeyong, Jaehyun focuses on the man’s expressions, almost raising a fist in celebration when his hyung shakes, writhes against the bed, crying out his name and panting, not knowing if he should push up against his hand or down on his fingers. 

“That’s it, isn’t it?” he asks eagerly, pressing a kiss on Taeyong’s collarbone when he nods frantically, hands grabbing Jaehyun’s thigh, finger digging on the flesh. 

“I’m close, Jaehyun, like that, please”, Taeyong mumbles, hips slightly raising before getting pushed down by Jaehyun.

Moving his fingers faster, Jaehyun whispers encouragements, praising his hyung, telling him how beautiful he looks all fucked up, so close to coming on his fingers, saying how pretty he looks moving his hips like that. 

Taeyong comes with a silent moan, body stilling for a few seconds before squirming violently, spurts of come painting his stomach, walls clenching around Jaehyun’s fingers, shaking so bad that the younger man has to hold him down, mercilessly thrusting inside him. 

Noticing that Taeyong’s orgasm had already ended, Jaehyun took his fingers out, quickly wiping them on the sheets, using the fact that Taeyong was literally fucked up to do it without being nagged at. Laying down next to the older man, Jaehyun stared at him, feeling proud at himself for doing so well on his first time. Picking up his shirt from the floor, he wiped out the mess on Taeyong’s belly, wiping the excess of lube between his legs, too. 

Wincing in oversensitivity, Taeyong whined. “Would you rather be swimming in your own cum and lube?” Jaehyun asks him, giggling when he wrinkles his nose in disgust at the question. “Just clean me up and get me dressed, please. I gotta shower” Taeyong demands, raising his arms up, waiting for Jaehyun to guide him.

Sighing, Jaehyun complies, quickly cleaning them with his shirt and throwing it somewhere else, ignoring Taeyong’s deadly stare. “You know you’re going to pick that up later, right?” he asks, glaring at the taller man. Rolling his eyes, he huffs, pulling Taeyong to stand up and dressing him with his shirt, laughing hard when the man sees the state of his underwear. 

“Fuck, how am I going to get out of here like this?” he asks, pointing at his naked legs. 

“First of all, you have your jeans right here” Jaehyun replies sweetly, throwing it on Taeyong’s face, earning an indignant yell and a slap on his arm. “Second, we are in the dorm. Who cares? Most of the boys are out, anyway.”

After watching Taeyong put on his jeans with a dreamy smile on his face, checking out the long legs in front of him, they get out of the room, hoping that no one would be at the living room right now, because it would be quite difficult to explain why Jaehyun is shirtless and soaked in sweat while Taeyong is very much like him, just more…dressed. 

To their luck, it looks like no one is there, the only noise in the house coming from the fan that someone forgot to turn off. Breathing in relief, Taeyong’s shoulders relax, making Jaehyun snicker at him. 

“So... I guess you’re not a 100% virgin anymore?” a voice asks and they jump, Taeyong nearly falling on the floor, screaming. 

“Taeil hyung, ha! What are you talking about?” Jaehyun laughs nervously, quickly composing himself while the man next to him still has a hand over his chest, looking as if he has trouble breathing. “Hyung, don’t scare me like that, please, Jesus Christ”

Crossing his legs on the couch and not even looking up from his phone, Taeil shrugs. “Next time just be quieter, or… I don’t know go to a love hotel or something. You’re too loud.”

Choking on his saliva, Jaehyun turns red, not at the fact that Taeil hyung heard them, no. But. Love hotel? Next time? 

Mortified, Taeyong nods. “Sure, yeah, we’ll do that” he says, grabbing Jaehyun’s arms and scurrying into the bathroom.

“So... next time can I do it?”

Silence.

“Do. What. Jaehyun”

“Fuck you?” he asks sheepishly.

Taeyong is silent once again, thinking.

“You know what? Why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it my friends. It's me, one more time writing...whatever this is. 
> 
> If you ever feel like:  
https://ko-fi.com/livingliv  
https://curiouscat.me/mecoupstastu  
@mecoupstastu


End file.
